


Гид по оружейному миру

by WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Meta, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: Обзор используемого в сериале оружия
Kudos: 1





	Гид по оружейному миру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gungrave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580738) by http://www.imfdb.org/. 



«Гангрейв» - японский анимационный сериал, выходивший в 2003 – 2004 годах, насчитывает 26 эпизодов и основан на одноимённой компьютерной игре. Дизайн персонажей выполнен создателем «Trigun» Найто Ясухиро.  
История рассказывает о двух друзьях: Брендоне Хите и Гарри МакДауэлле, как шаг за шагом они оба поднимаются по служебной лестнице местной мафиозной организации «Миллениум» и становятся – один идеальным киллером, другой – безжалостным бизнесменом.

Нижеперечисленное оружие было использовано героями в сериале:

**Арсенал Брендона:**

_Церберы_  
Два больших пистолета, которыми вооружен Грейв - поднятый из могилы Брендон. Калибр 15 мм, длина каждого 60 см. Магазин съемный на 50 патронов, крепится под стволом. Механизм подачи - шнековый. Церберы имеют декоративные накладки различного цвета: правый - красные, а левый - белые.

При отсоединении магазин проскальзывает вдоль ствола.

 _Гроб_  
Грейв всюду носит с собой большой, но все же недостаточно большой для его трупа, металлический гроб, в котором помещается разнообразный оружейный арсенал. В игровом варианте набор оружия включает в себя: ракетную установку, зенитный перехватчик для противотанковых ракет и пулемёт Гатлинга – Грейв использует это оружие для своих специальных «Выстрелов Разрушения». Гроб также служит кобурой для парных пистолетов: с одной стороны имеется специальная ниша под них. Манера переноски и использования гроба разительно напоминает стиль Николаса Д. Вольфвуда из "Триган". Так же создатели вдохновлялись фильмом «Джанго», вышедшим в 1966 году, в котором главный герой носит с собой гроб с пулемётом Гатлинга внутри.

**Пистолеты**

 _ЗИГ-Зауэр P226_  
Табельное оружие Брендона после того, как он стал полноправным членом группировки. Именно такой пистолет он впервые взял в руки, защищая Большого Папу.

ЗИГ-Зауэр P226 9мм

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

P226 лежит рядом с револьвером и береттой 81 выпуска

 _Хеклер и Кох_  
Гарри Макдауэлл носит Хеклер и Кох P7M13. Именно этот подарок Баэра Уокена Гарри использует в большинстве случаев. Калибр - как и у "зиг-зауэра" Брендона - 9 мм, однако значительно более компактный.

Heckler & Koch P7M13 9mm, нержавеющая сталь

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

_Токарев TT-33_  
Члены группировки «Миллениум» и остальные бандиты используют пистолет системы Токарева - TT-33.

Токарев TT-33 - 7.62x25мм. Модель 1933 года.

Член группировки «Миллениум» в магазине Миланды держит Кенни под прицелом Токарева. 

  
Один из членов банды ДеКарта, сдаваясь перед "Милленионом", бросает "Токарев".

Ещё один головорез банды ДеКарта сдается Рэнди лично. Ну как такому откажешь?

 _.475 Wildey Магнум_  
Брендон Хит приобретает магнум 475 Wildey, мощный пистолет, когда сталкивается с прототипами оргменов. По сюжету он использует боеприпасы D-типа, и отдача оказывается настолько сильна, что он падает и травмирует руку. Реально же 475 Wildey Магнум - вещь мощная, но все-таки не способна отправить стрелка в полет, в отличие от того же «Пустынного Орла».

_Дерринджер_  
Резервное оружие Баэра Уокена.

_M1911_  
Брендону выдают M1911, когда он начинает работать на «Миллениум» в качестве коллектора. Дядя Марии держит M1911 в коробке на полке в чулане и достает, чтобы пригрозить Диду.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

Дядя Марии при виде Брендона, торчащего под окном, достает пистолет.  


[ ](http://firepic.org/)

«Следующая пуля будет в сердце». Дядя Марии целится в Дида, после того, как устраняет его охрану.

 _Кольт Трупер МКIII_  
Самый младший член банды Гарри и Брендона - Кенни - носит с собой кольт трупер. Позже выясняется, что это игрушка, просто понтов ради.

Кольт Трупер Марк 3 - под патрон калибра .357 Магнум

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

Кенни носит с собой трупер везде.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

"Хочешь попробовать уйти от меня живым? Ну, используй тогда эту штуку" - швыряет Миранда Кенни его же пистолет.

 _Browning Hi-Power_  
Кагасиро Банджи использует пару таких браунингов. В одной из сцен он использует редкий для такого вида оружия дополнительный 30-зарядный магазин. Один из членов банды ДеКарта держит Брендона под прицелом браунинга.

Браунинг Hi-Power, патроны 9x19мм, две штуки.

Browning Hi-Power Mark 3 - 9x19мм. Рычаг предохранителя расположен над рукояткой с обеих сторон рамки пистолета, поэтому легко переключается большим пальцем любой руки.

Бандит держит свой браунинг у головы Брендона.

 _Люгер P08_  
Пистолет «Бешеного Пса» Лэдда, который он использует при нападении на лабораторию и достает из кобуры сзади (видно, когда два бандита заходят сзади).

Люгер P08 - 9x19мм.

Лэдд использует люгер в нападении на научную лабораторию.

Лэдд меняет магазин после убийства учёного, стоящего рядом с доктором Т.

_Вальтер PP_  
Запасной пистолет Лэдда, который он вытаскивает из кобуры на своей лодыжке и даёт своему брату Диду для совершения мести банде Гарри и Брендона.

Он тянется к своему вальтеру, прежде чем положить его на стол.

Вальтер лежит на столе в убежище Дида.

Дид держит на прицеле своего вальтера Брендона и дядю Марии.

_Хеклер и Кох USP_

Хеклер и Кох USP - 9x19мм.

Позднее Банджи меняет свои "вальтеры" на пару "хеклер-кохов" аналогичного калибра. И использует их с устроством скрытого ношения:

Хеклер и Кох USP - 9x19мм.

**Револьверы**

 _Smith & Wesson, 60 модель_  
Он появляется в первом эпизоде, когда Мика пытается с его помощью научиться стрелять, но у неё ничего не выходит.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

Когда Мика проверяет барабан, мы видим пять ёмкостей для патронов и окончательно можем убедиться, что это 60-ая модель (как и её пятизарядный аналог - 36-ая модель)

 _Кольт Анаконда_  
Показан в эндинге сериала.

Кольт Анаконда, 6 зарядный, патроны калибра 44 Магнум.

_Кольт Питон_

Кольт Питон, четырёхзарядный, с заводской деревянной рукояткой, патроны калибра 357 Магнум.

_Золотой и серебряный ругер «Редхок» Брэда Вонга_  
У Брэда есть два ругера типа «Редхок»: золотой и серебряный, с гравировками на них.

Ругер «Супер-Редхок», патроны калибра 454 Касул и 45 Кольт

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

**Пистолет- пулемёт**

 _MAC-10_  
Их можно увидеть в руках у членов банды «Миллениум» и охранников.

Ingram MAC-10, патрона калибра 45 ACP.

**Автоматы**

 _Узи_  
Их можно увидеть в руках у членов банды «Миллениум»

IMI Uzi 9мм.

_Хеклер и Кох MP5A3_  
Их можно увидеть в руках у членов банды «Миллениум», его же использовал Брендон в последней серии.

_SA Vz.61 Скорпион_  
Их можно увидеть в руках у членов банды «Миллениум» и Оркмена. Гарри использовал его в последнем эпизоде.

_Автомат Томпсона_  
Он появляется в руках уличных бандитов и у членов банды «Миллениум», в частности группы Гарри. Трудно сказать точно, но возможно это модель A1.

Один из членов банды «Миллениум» держит под прицелом Томпсона группировку ДеКарта.

**Штурмовые винтовки**

 _Вариация АК_  
Один из неопознанных модификаций АК мы видим в первом эпизоде, судить о принадлежности к этому классу можно по чёткому скриншоту его передней части.

**Неопознанное оружие**

Похож на ракетный пистолет Gyrojet. Ещё VP-70Z и нечто, похожее на пистолет системы Токарева. 

Предположительно дробовик Ремингтон 1100  



End file.
